


February 13, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS episode Unity. After Amos finished eating strawberries, he joined Supergirl outside.





	February 13, 2005

I never created DC canon.

After Amos finished eating strawberries, he joined Supergirl outside and prepared to help her with protecting their farm from Smallville villains.

THE END


End file.
